There has been a demand for a technique to artificially express metallic textures to be used for packages, catalogs, and samples of precious metal products and the like. A texture called a sense of sparkle is one of such metallic textures. The sense of sparkle is feeling induced when microscopic sparkle points less than 1 mm on each side and present on the surface of a metallic object change in position, size, number, and the like with change in illumination angle or observation angle. A person observing such a metallic object can visually recognize a texture peculiar to the sense of sparkle such as a glittering texture or a grainy texture when the sparkle points present on the surface of the object change in position, size, number, and the like with change in illumination angle or observation angle.
In order to form an image expressing the sense of sparkle as described above, a record apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 forms an image on which regions differing in glossiness are arranged in a checkered pattern. By arranging the regions differing in glossiness in the checkered pattern, regions with high glossiness and regions with low glossiness sit next to each other. Thus, an image exhibiting a design effect resembling the sense of sparkle can be obtained (Patent Literature 1).